Mystery Dungeon Goodbye
by UzumakiNasadi
Summary: As I stand here, knowing my fate will soon fall into place, and I’ll disappear, I can’t help but think about you. But that’s expected, right? You were the first one to ever believe me- to trust in me. MD Red and Blue ending fic One-shot, possibly two-shot


I know, I know, you thought I died, right? Right? Well, I didn't-But I have news. Except for Headache, I WON'T BE CONTINUING ANY ON MY POKEMON STORIES D: I...just feel like I've improved so much, and I feel bad about uploading those stories! They stink! And Headache MAY be continued-it's on hiatus for now. Anywho, this is a Mystery Dungeon fic. But you knew that, right? ;P It's about at the end of Red and Blue, when the hero(AKA you!) disappears, and leaves your partner. Only in this one, you don't come back D: Well, maybe you do, it doesn't go that far. XD Names and what Pokemon they are are left out for a reason-just to make it all the more mysterious. No, actually I juts didn't feel like explaining it all. So. Enjoy, I hope you like my new and improved writing ;P

* * *

As I stand here, knowing my fate will soon fall into place, and I'll disappear, I can't help but think about _you_. But that's expected, right? You were the first one to ever believe me- to trust in me. You didn't care or think I was crazy when I told you I was a human-you accepted me as I was.

Then, we rescued Caterpie together. It was so thrilling, so fun. Of course, the fighting and getting hurt wasn't all that fun, but the adventure, the adrenaline rush-that was fun. And after that one, small rescue, I knew. I knew that I wanted to do it again- and when you offered me a chance to do it every day, as a rescue team, how could I say no? It was the best decision of my life. Those first few rescuing days were amazing- and as they say, ignorance is bliss, right?

Then Gengar came. I remember how that fire blazed in your eyes when you faced off against him- and I don't believe you ever truly hated him. You did hate his actions- but deep down, I don't I think you were capable of hating him. You didn't hate him even when he spread those rumors about me- and I had to run away and become a fugitive. You stood by my even then, and I don't know why- you believed in me, even when I doubted myself. And hearing everything from Xatu was terrible. I remember the horror I felt when I thought of myself that way- leaving my trusted friend to die for me. It sickened me.

And I remember how you changed, from the cowardly Pokémon I first met, to the strong, courageous fighter you are now. First we faced Zapdos- that one was hardest, don't you think? Because we were inexperienced, and didn't know what to expect- we had never battled a god before. But after that, we fell into the groove, understood the difference from normal battles and battles with gods.

The fight with Moltres was horrible, wasn't it? You're type disadvantage made you so mad- and then we had Articuno, another god that won in type advantages. The way you became so upset was hilarious! And then, the moment of truth. Finding Ninetails. And hearing her say that I _wasn't_ the cursed human-it was so awesome. And then you tackled me, hugging me, and crying. And I cried with you. Because all that pain we suffered- all those Pokémon we fought, and those mountains we scaled, all that ground we covered to get here- well, it was worth it. And that fact that you thought all of that pain was worth it, just to clear my name- it took my breath away. You cared for me more than I thought anyone would. And itstill brings tears to my eyes today.

Next we faced Groudon. I'll admit, I didn't know what he had to do with us, or why _we_ had to be the ones to take care of him- maybe the other rescue teams had more faith in us than they let on? Either way, we did it- and I know you were quite happy to find that Groudon was half-ground type, and your attacks worked fairly well on the huge beast.

Then, we heard that the world was going to be destroyed. And those dreams, telling me my role as a Pokémon was ending, and that soon I'd return to the human world-yes, I'll admit, I denied them for as long as I could. But soon, as we worked our way up Sky Tower, I couldn't ignore it. I was going home- it thrilled me. I wanted to remember my family, my friends-but I knew that would mean leaving you-and I tried to delusion myself out of that. I told myself I'd figure how I became a Pokémon in the first place. That way, maybe I could do it again, and come back. And find _you. _But I knew it wouldn't be so. I couldn't control my transforming anymore than you can control stopping yourself from falling down an abyss.

But, I didn't want to let you know. I didn't want to break your heart. Because mine was breaking already, and I still had you by my side. And we convinced Rayquaza to save us- we did what they said was impossible, you know that? And now, here we are, beginning congratulated by our friends. And you're so happy, I can't tell you. I won't do it. And now, I see the look on your face, as my body starts to disappear, and yellow orbs start to engulf me. I see tears in your eyes. And you know what? I love you, you crazy, cowardly little thing. I'm in love with you- and now, I'm just realizing it.

I know I'm crying now, too. I feel you hug me, and hear you beg for me to stay- don't worry, if I could I would. But I can't control that. Maybe, did you love me too? I know I'm breaking your heart- I'm breaking our promise to be together forever. But I hope-no, I know that you'll find that special someone in your life. Even if I wish beyond it all that it was me, I know you'll find her. And she'll love you, like I did. And she'll complete you, and fill your heart up- and you know what? In a weird, twisted way, I hope _you_ forget about _me_. Because I don't want you to have a broken heart forever. But don't worry- I'll never forget about you. You'll be in my thoughts constantly. Because without you, I wouldn't have made it through this. Now, I feel myself begin to fully disappear. And _I love you. _But this is…good bye. I…love you…Good…bye…

* * *

Well, what do ya think? Better than my other stuff? I _hope _so. So review please! I'm think of making this two-shot, but let me know if I should. Because I probably won't, unless I get some motivation XD But, thanks for reading anyway, even if you don't review. *hands everyone a warm, homemade cookie of which every sort is your favorite*

God Bless!

Nasadi(Also, I'm thinking about changing my username D:)


End file.
